In a conventional vehicular traffic system that provides a transportation service using vehicles (for example, a train) traveling along a predetermined track (line), the operation of each vehicle is managed on the basis of a predefined timetable. Specifically, the operation management device that is a so-called ground facility outputs an instruction to each vehicle based on an arrival time, a departure time, and the like determined for each vehicle, and the vehicle operates according to the instruction. In operation control based on such a timetable, the timetable is changed when the operation is disturbed, and the vehicles operate according to the changed timetable to achieve elimination of the service disruption. This timetable change is advanced work that requires securing of rationality, and effort and time are accordingly required. Further, the time is not only simply consumed, but also reasonably performing timetable changing work requires a lot of experience. Measures are limited according to the abundance of the experience. In particular, this trend is significant in cities in emerging countries where there is no railway.
Meanwhile, in recent years, with the significant development of information transfer means and the establishment of an information transfer method and facilities between an operation management system and a vehicle and between a vehicle and a vehicle, an environment in which a cooperation operation between the operation management system and the vehicle or a cooperation operation between the vehicles is possible can be built. Further, high performance of information processing means is significant, and the vehicle, the ground facility, and an individual device can perform independent information processing and control operation within a range of individual discretion.
For example, according to a train operation control method described in PTL 1, when a time delay of another vehicle is equal to or greater than a predetermined value, a departure time of the own vehicle is determined while vehicle spacing between the other vehicle and the own vehicle is autonomously adjusted.